Obsession
by Kiska King
Summary: Two people don't have to love each other to find comfort. And sometimes, the boy who who seems to hate a girl, really does love her. And sometimes the prudish girl has a wild side and an obsession with feeling sexy underneath it all. Dramione. Not angsty.


_Obsession_

Kiska King

_Okay, so this is the first update I've had in months. The first half of this story was written almost a year ago, so I'm sorry if the transition in writing style is a little sloppy. This is my first lemon and it is GRAPHIC and has adult language. As always, I do not own _Harry Potter_ nor any of the characters therein, nor am I affiliated in any way with JK Rowling or Warner Brothers. Enjoy the story!_

* * *

She was never really sure why she had such an obsession with them. Maybe it was some inward sense to feel sexy that drove the obsession. Everything else about her was completely sensible. Her shoes were comfortable, her uniform was neat and tidy, the time spent on her hair and makeup was minimal, if she ever even took the time to do it. But, Hermione Jean Granger kept a secret underneath that clean, organized exterior.

She could have kept the secret longer, too, if not for one lust-filled night her sixth year. She was mad at one Ronald Weasley. Mad, hurt, and confused. She had always been the best at whatever interested her, but she was horrible with men. And men definitely interested her.

Roaming the halls after curfew with Harry's cloak had become a habit for her. She didn't sleep well, and she didn't have any homework. Besides, staying in the dorm meant listening to Lavender and Pansy. She would rather eat a Blast-Ended Skrewt. It was interesting to note that her absence in the dormitory was sparking rumors about her after hours escapades. If you believed them, Hermione was sleeping with three quarters of the school: everyone but the Slytherins.

She passed the same stretch of wall three times, pondering her predicament. _I wish there was somewhere I go and hide for a while._

Without realizing it, a door appeared.

"Huh," she mused to herself. "I didn't even realize I was at the Room of Requirement." Shrugging, she pulled the door open and was confused by her surroundings. Piles of junk were everywhere. Rows upon rows of it. Cabinets bursting with it. "Some hiding place," she scoffed.

"Who's there?" a voice shouted, sounding slightly scared and very guilty. Draco Malfoy looked around himself as he paused from fiddling with an empty cabinet. Shrugging, he continued his work.

"What are you doing with that Vanishing Cabinet?" she asked him, still hiding under the cloak.

"Granger?" he asked, looking confusedly at a spot to her right. Hermione laughed. "Where are you?"

"What's the matter, Malfoy? Not clever enough to find one little girl?" she mocked him, relieving some of the anger that she had kept bottled up.

"Are you wearing an invisibility cloak?" he asked her, groping around. "Where'd you get an invisibility cloak?"

"Who said it was mine? I didn't."

"Potter," he snarled. "I should have known. That spoiled prat."

"I don't much like you badmouthing my friends," she told him, flicking him in the ear from behind and turning to walk away.

He grabbed her from behind. Hermione gasped and struggled to get free. He only squeezed her tighter. He ripped the cloak from her and turned her to face him.

"And I don't much like anything you say," he spat at her.

"Nobody much cares about you at all, Malfoy," she snapped back.

"You either, Granger. Why else would you be trying to hide?" he asked her. "Trouble with your pet Weasel?"

"Shut up, you arrogant prick!" Hermione screeched, redoubling her efforts to get free from Malfoy. She slammed her heel onto his toes as hard as she could. He grunted in pain but didn't let her go.

"You'll pay for that. And that punch," Malfoy told her.

"What punch?" she asked.

"Third year."

"Oh," she remembered, "_that_ punch." She remembered that punch _very _clearly. She remembered how furious she had been at him. She remembered the feeling of his nose crumpling under her fist. She remembered how good it felt to release some of that anger. She remembered the shocked look on Malfoy's face. She remembered her own feeling of shock and amazement. "How exactly are you going to punish me?"

Hermione regretted her words as soon as they left her mouth. She knew _exactly_ how he was going to take that statement.

"I can think of a few ways," he told her, leering evilly.

"If you do anything to me, I'll report you to Dumbledore," she told him, unable to keep the panic from her voice.

"Poor little Mudblood," he told her. "By the end of the night, I could have you begging for me to touch you. The question is whether or not I will."

"You bastard. I want nothing to do with you."

"I think you're lying to me, little Mudblood," he told her, squeezing her all the more tightly. She felt her mouth going dry when she felt the warmth radiating from his skin. "I think you want me quite badly. I think you need someone to help you forget Weasley. I think you need a damn good shag."

"I think you're a perverted bastard." Hermione couldn't help but notice how firm his chest was against hers. She felt like someone had put hot coals under her skin.

"I think you think too much," he whispered, smashing his mouth onto hers. Fire radiated from her mouth down to the core of her stomach, weakening her legs and ceasing all of her thoughts for a moment.

When she regained the ability to think, Hermione tried to fight him. But when her brain told her arms to push him away, they ignored her and slid up his back into his hair. When she told her lips to separate from his, they pressed harder against his. The only part of her that was listening to what her mind wanted was her mouth; she bit his lip as hard as she could. He pulled away

"Merlin, Granger," Malfoy exclaimed, touching his lip to see if it was bleeding. With his mouth away from hers, she caught her breath and stared up at him. He was the person she hated most. He was an excellent kisser. He was hot. Her hormones won out, and Hermione grabbed Malfoy and pulled his lips onto hers again. This time there was no fight between what her brain and what her body wanted. All of her wanted every inch of him.

"I told you you would want me, Granger," Malfoy whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. He placed a kiss behind her ear and another on her neck. She gasped at the sensation that thrilled through her body. "I didn't think you would give in this fast, though."

"You need to quit talking, Malfoy," she ordered him.

"You're quite bossy, little Mudblood," he noticed, brushing an exposed section of thigh below her skirt. She felt her legs give way and Malfoy pushed her backwards.

"What the hell?" she exclaimed, shocked that she landed on a bed instead of the hard floor.

"Room of _Requirement_, Granger," was all Malfoy said as he lowered himself on top of her. His lips met hers again roughly. There was nothing gentle about Draco Malfoy. He moved from her lips back to her neck and bit her softly.

"Oh, God, that feels good," she moaned, arching her neck into his mouth. He sucked softly on her skin, still applying pressure with his teeth. She hardly noticed his hands until her shirt opened.

"A red lace bra, Granger?" he asked, bemused.

"You should see the matching thong," she told him. "You'd like it."

"I can't wait," he confessed, slipping a hand under her bra and returning his mouth to her neck.

It took a little effort, but Hermione managed to concentrate long enough to start unbuttoning Malfoy's shirt. With shaking hands, she slowly unbuttoned the first three buttons before getting frustrated.

"Damn it!" she shouted, pulling on the fabric. Buttons popped off as she ripped Malfoy's shirt off, revealing his pale, muscular chest.

"Good God, Granger," he exclaimed, looking at his shirt. "You're so _violent_!"

"And you so _love_ it, Malfoy," she grinned back, removing his shirt the rest of the way. She put her mouth to his collarbone and sucked gently, then bit. She listened with satisfaction to his moan. She pulled her head back and slowly traced a line down the center of his abs to the top of his pants. She barely slipped her finger underneath and made slow circles while her other hand grabbed his firm ass. He moaned again, somewhere between pain and bliss.

"You're _teasing_ me, Granger," he muttered in her ear. "You're not allowed to tease." He grabbed both of her hands and held them above her head with one of his own. The other slipped behind he and unclasped her bra.

"You're kinda good at that," she noted. He only smirked at her while slowly slipping off her bra, leaving it dangling near her neck level and exposing her erect nipples. His smirk turned into a flat-out grin as he saw her bare breasts. His free hand began to slowly circle the right one, making each circle smaller and smaller until finally he rolled the nipple. He skirt and panties seemed a whole lot more constricting. He lowered his mouth to the other breast. He sucked softly on it and pulled away. Hermione arched into his mouth, wanting more.

"Tell me what you want, Granger," he mocked her. "Go on, I want to hear you moan my name."

"I want you to suck my nipples, Malfoy," she told him. He bit her on the neck, slightly harder this time.

"Not that name, _Hermione_," he ordered her.

"I want you to suck my nipples, Draco!" she shouted at him. This time he obliged. She moaned his name again, fueling him. He let go of her hands, wrapping his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around him.

He lifted his mouth and began to trail slow, hot kisses down her stomach. She nearly whimpered in anticipation, but managed to stop herself by biting on her lip.

Releasing her arms, he unzipped her skirt and slowly slid it down her thighs, leaving only her thong. She hastily shrugged out of her bra.

"You were right, Hermione, I do like the matching red thong," he told her.

"I do like it when you tell me I'm right, Draco," she smirked. She grabbed the back of his head and moved his lips to hers. Her tongue plundered his mouth and they both moaned as their tongues entwined. She gasped as she felt his finger on her panties, rubbing her.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, breaking the kiss. "Oh, my!"

"Do like it when I touch you, Hermione?" Draco asked. "Do you want me to take off your underwear?"

"Yes," she hissed, eyes rolling in pleasure.

"Will you _beg_ me for it?" he asked.

"Will you beg _me_?" she taunted, touching his penis through his pants with the palm of her hand and rubbing back and forth along the shaft. He shuddered as he moaned.

"Fuck it all, Granger!" he shouted, giving up on trying to tease her. She unzipped his pants and pulled them down with his boxers as he practically tore off her thong.

"Watch it, Malfoy," Hermione growled at him. "That's my favorite thong."

"You mean there's more?" he asked, grinning at her. "I can't wait to see them."

She forced him to stop grinning at her by grabbing his large and growing cock in her hands and sliding them up and down.

"God, that feels amazing," Draco told her. She stopped for a moment when she felt him slip one, then two, then three fingers inside of her, moving in motion with her.

"Oh, God. Oh, Merlin," she yelled, her breathing becoming ragged.

"Not yet," he growled, removing his fingers. He retrieved his wand from his pants, quickly, and waved it over both of them, muttering contraception spells.

He threw it away and straddled her. He positioned himself over her so that the tip of his cock was touching her clit. In one fluid motion, he thrust inside of her. She gasped in pain as he filled her. This new feeling was at once wonderful and painful. She felt complete, but she couldn't help the tears that welled up in her eyes.

"Christ, Hermione, you're a virgin?" he asked. She could only nod. "Damn it, Granger!" he yelled at her. "If I had known, I would have gone slower!"

"It's okay," she told him.

"You just seemed to know what you were doing…"

"What can I say? I just did what seemed natural," she told him.

"Well then, Hermione, you must be a natural seductress," he whispered in her ear. Hermione realized that he was going to wait until she gave him a signal to continue, so she slowly began to rock her lower body up and down. He got the message and began to move in rhythm with her. The feeling of him sliding back and forth inside of her began to slowly overwhelm the pain.

She reveled in that feeling, loving the way his cock felt inside of her and the friction she felt as the moved together. They began to move faster and faster. She moaned out his name as he hit something inside of her that made her feel like pure ecstasy. Over and over, he hit her g-spot. He moaned her name with her until eventually, all either of them could do was groan wordlessly.

Finally, Hermione screamed out as she exploded into a million tiny pieces of bliss as she heard Draco moan her name one last time and his sperm filled her.

They collapsed together on the bed, chests heaving. Slowly, he pulled out of her. He looked down and frowned.

"What?" she asked in a whisper, too exhausted to speak loudly.

"I made you bleed," he told her, his brow furrowing. If she didn't know better, she might say he was concerned.

"We're even. I made you bleed in third year," she told him, waving him off. She started to drift into sleep, but was startled back into consciousness by something soft and wet touching her crotch. She shot up out of the bed and saw Draco standing above her holding a damp washcloth with a bloodstain on it.

"Sorry," he told her, looking a little like a lost child. "I just didn't want you to sleep in your own blood. It's filthy."

"What?" she shouted. Maybe it was the fact that she had just lost her virginity to him or because she was exhausted, but she knew he was mocking her. "You didn't want my dirty blood on the clean sheets?"

"Hermione," he ordered, "shut up." She stared at him, flabbergasted that he used her first name when they weren't having sex. "It has nothing to do with whether or not your blood is clean. I want…" he stopped, trailing off embarrassedly.

"You want what?" she demanded. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I want to take care of you, okay?!" he admitted. "I don't know why, but there's something about you. Believe it or not, but I don't just fuck any girl I run into in a private room. You… You drive me crazy, alright? You're so... perfect! You get perfect marks, you look perfectly amazing and sexy without trying, you waltz in here and you perfectly surprise me by being so damn perfectly, adorably stubborn and being perfectly witty! Then, to top it all off, you wear the perfect lingerie to seduce me and your an _expert_ at seducing me even though you're a fucking virgin! You're so fucking perfect, how can I not fucking love you?" He glared at her, panting.

"You _love_ me?" she yelled back. "You've tortured me for six years, all because you have a crush on me? Well, it's not like anyone can feel the same way about you when you're all chiseled good looks and smart-ass wit, and dark, brooding appeal. And then you top it all off by practically pouncing on me unawares, and finish by taking _care_ of me? It's like you're fucking bi-polar! God! Will you pick a personality? I don't know who the hell you are! No one does! So how could anyone _love_ you?"

"This is why I _can't_ care about you Hermione!" he shouted. "You jump down my throat after I tell you that I love you. It's not like I can tell everyone that I love Hermione Granger! I'd get you killed! Do you have any idea what I've had to do? Who would like to kill you? Who would kill me for being close to you?" He rolled up his left sleeve. "Do you see this, Hermione?" he demanded, shoving the Dark Mark under her nose. "Do you _see_ this?" All she could do was nod amazedly. "I was forced to become a Death Eater! So you're right, how could anyone love me? I'm just poor, pathetic Malfoy, forced to join the Dark Lord to save my family!"

"Draco…" she whispered, grabbing on to him. "I… I don't know if I love you. I don't know yet if I can trust you. But I _feel_ safe with you. It's not like _I_ just shag any guy I run into in a private room, either. Look, I don't know what will happen tomorrow. I don't know if either of us will die. I know that you've made me feel more alive and free in one night that I have ever felt in my life before. We'll worry about tomorrow in morning. Just stay with me tonight. Stay with me tomorrow and the night after that. We don't have to tell anyone. We can just be together while it still makes both of us feel better. Please." She felt him relax in arms. He was still shaking, but whether it was from anger, fear, or exhaustion, she didn't know.

She laid herself back down on the bed and he followed suit, wrapping his arms around her.

"Hermione," Draco whispered sleepily some time later, "can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Hermione answered.

"Why does a girl like you wear underwear like that?"

"Well," she started, "you could say I'm obsessed with them. I like the way they may me feel. Kind of naughty. Kind of unexpected. Kind of sexy. And I'm so ordinary, so straight-laced, that they're my only escape. So I just started wearing them. And then I couldn't quit buying them. It amused me that I could sit in class in my neat and tidy uniform and be wearing something so seductive and _surprising_ underneath. It made me feel like a bad girl underneath my perfect good-girl self." She chuckled. "I actually have quite the collection."

"I can't wait to see it," he said, finally drifting off. She soon followed him into sleep. Hermione Jean Granger got a great night's sleep for the first time in months that night.

And the night after that.

And the night after that…

* * *

Okay, so that's actually not bad for my first ever lemon... I had to go through it and revise a couple of things, so hopefully the story is a little bit better. (And my pronouns are straight! He he... I'm surprised no one caught that particular mistake!)


End file.
